Cliff Hanger
by blackindigocat
Summary: Just my take on the summary of Cliff Hanger
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, after a read the summary for Cliff Hanger, I had a bit of an idea so I've written it out, I'm not sure whether this will be a one shot or a series but we'll see how many reviews it gets. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The phone could be heard ringing in the distance. Walter with a pike of curiosity about who was calling approached the phone and lifted the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked into a phone

"Is this Walter O'Brien?"

"It is." Walter replied swallowing back, what did the person on the end of the line have to say?

"There's something I have to tell you."

* * *

"Is that so?" Walter asked his voice much colder than before "Alright, thank you for informing me." He said again before hanging up the phone. "Cabe, that son of a bitch." He replied under his breath.

The door swung open to reveal Cabe in his shades as usual as he replied "We have a new case..."

But before he could finish his statement Walter cut him off and replied "No, we don't"

The rest of the team had been huddled behind a desk afraid of what would happen next, they had hacked into the phone and heard everything the voice on the other line had said. How Cabe had betrayed Walter, well they already knew that part but how he had done it on purpose. That's what hurt him the most. Paige stood up to watch Walter give Cabe a deathly cold stare and she began to move towards him. Happy grabbed her sleeve "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Walter gets very irrational when he's mad there's no knowing what he will do."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, when I talk some sense into him." she replied

"Ok, well don't say I didn't tell you so." Happy replied as Paige stood up and approached Walter

"Walter?" she asked quietly.

He spun around and replied "Go! Leave Paige, leave now!" words he regretted immediately afterword when he saw tears flood Paige's eyes. "I'm sorry." he mumbled quietly as Paige headed back to where the rest of the team was.

"Told you so." Happy replied quietly as she watched Paige try not to sob. Sly gave Paige a quick hug as the team proceeded to watch what was playing out between Cabe and Walter. "Son..." Cabe replied backing away as Walter lifted a mug and smashed it hard against his desk.

"Your not my father!" Walter bellowed back.

"Let me explain..."

"What is there to explain? You know the technology I built for you was going to be used to bomb Baghdad!"

"Son..."

"It was bad enough when I saw the technology I built ending innocent lives and you said it was an accident, but you were the head of the operation!"

"Walter let me speak to you!" Cabe bellowed back to Walter who smashed another mug viciously against his desk.

"How could you do this to me?"

Paige rushed up to him before the situation got more brutal "Walter, please listen to him!" She yelled tears straining her vision.

"Son sit down." Cabe replied gesturing Walter towards the couch. Walter took a seat on the couch next to Cabe.

"Walter remember when you were little? Remember how we met?"

"I hacked into NASA and you were with the government trying to arrest me." Walter replied bluntly

"And then I realized, you were a genius. And we became friends."

"You hurt me Cabe..." Walter replied.

"Walter, they were going to fire me if I didn't do my job so I turned to you."

"My software killed innocent people and it's all your fault! Why didn't you tell me what the software was for, and why did you lie to me?"

"I knew you'd never agree so I did what I thought was the best."

"The best?" Walter replied angrily "The best?" He replied reaching for another mug to realize he'd already smashed them all. "Cabe, you lied to me."

"I'm sorry son." Walter stood up from the couch and took the mug shards before ascending the stairs. But before he closed his bedroom door he replied "No your not."

* * *

Walter sat in his room reconstructing the mugs piece by piece as he heard a knock on the door. He chose not to respond. "Walter it's me!" the voice said. Paige. He heard her knock on the door again and call to him again "Walter?"

"The door's unlocked." he mumbled before Paige opened the door then closed it again. She sat down on his bed and replied "You need to apologize to Cabe."

"He betrayed me."

"Walter, I know he hurt you, but he did it in your best interest."

"Paige, my software caused tons of deaths, how can I run a company that tries to save lives when I couldn't even have proper judgement?"

"Walter, you have amazing judgement..." then she looked towards his shattered mugs "I mean good judgement."

"No Paige I don't I can't do this anymore, I think I'm going to shut down Scorpion."

* * *

Paige's jaw dropped when she heard what Walter said. "Walter you can't..." Paige replied in shock.

"He isn't safe here anyway Paige just take him to Portland with Drew."

Paige could tell Walter was referring to the events that occurred yesterday.

* * *

**Yesterday:**

The team had a case where they had to find one of Ralph's classmates who was a member of a company that sent out scams causing people to give out personal information and lose valuable. The team had not fallen for one of these yet but the scammers kept emailing them, from a different email address each time.

Walter approached Ralph and ruffled his hair "Ralph, could you do the team a favor it's regarding a case."

Ralph clapped his hands together and grinned "I'd be happy to Walter, what do I have to do?"

"You know about the scammers right?"

"The ones who have been stealing personal information by email, mom has been telling me to delete anything with an unknown address."

Walter ruffled the boys hair again and smiled "Your mother has taught you well." he said with a laugh. "Anyway, it's come to our attention that one of your classmates plays a keep role in this organization once we locate them, we can locate the scammers. So we need you to form a fake alliance with whomever it is and get them to tell you there secrets. Sound good?"

Ralph smiled happy to be involved with a case. "Scoop."

Walter smiled back and replied "Scoop."

Walter went back the his desk and continued looking at a list of Ralph's classmates for suspicious actions that some had done in the past or looks. He had placed a small com chip in Ralph's ear so he could communicate with the boy, and in turn Ralph could communicate with the team. Paige who was fully aware of Ralph's participation in the case smiled and walked over to her son they walked out the door and got into the car. A bit of static came through the com device as Ralph replied "We're here."

Walter lifted a speaker to his lips and spoke into it "Alright, Ralph our current main suspect is a boy who is your age with a slick black cap covering his head, his hair appears to be blonde..."

"You mean Robbie?" Ralph asked, as Walter could here Ralph's footsteps shuffling over. "Perfect now just get him to trust you and remember do not tell him you are involved in CSI case work promise?"

"Scoop."

"Scoop."

* * *

Ralph walked towards Robbie and smiled "Hey Robbie!"

"Hey pointdexter." Robbie replied laughing. Ralph stood a little shocked how was he going to befriend the class bully.

He was about to speak before Sloan ran up, thank goodness she did "Robbie be nice." she replied.

"Hey Sloan."

"Hi Ralph." she replied grinning a big grin, she did have a crush on Ralph and as did he on her. "I don't know if you know but Robbie is my brother's friend, so he's grown to respect me."

"Who's your brother?"

"Thomas, he's over there coming into the school yard, we never leave home at the same time." Thomas had blonde hair just like Sloan but it was a dirty blond very different than Robbie's bleached blonde hair. He was wearing a black tattered jacket and and light blue jeans if he wasn't her brother he wouldn't be surprised if like the other girls Sloan would be swooning over him. Thomas approached Robbie. "Hey bruh! Sup!" Thomas replied high fiving and continuing a strange handshake with Robbie.

"Nothing much bruh." Ralph pulled Sloan away from to the two boys "Sloan I need to be honest with you."

"Honest?! What do you mean Ralph?"

"I have feeling you brother and his friend are members of a dangerous criminal organization."

"What do you mean?!" Sloan asked a little shocked.

"You know about the scammers right?"

"Yes I do."

"Well, I was told to watch out for someone fitting Robbie's complexion."

"You're with the government." Sloan replied her mouth forming a big O.

"I need to gain their trust."

Ralph could see Sloan was a little hesitant at first but then she smiled taking his hand then releasing it when Ralph froze at her touch "I have an idea."

Sloan ran up to her brother and Robbie "Hey, my friend Ralph is having a truth or dare party at his house and he asked me to invite you guys cause he only wants to be with kids in the hood." Sloan replied masking her voice so she sounded like an evil villain.

Robbie and Thomas went over to Ralph and each put a hand on his shoulder. "Sounds like fun bruh." And Sloan gave him a big smile.

* * *

After school ended Sloan ran through the plan with Ralph they were playing a game of truth or dare and since she knew her brother didn't like dares and neither did Robbie the truth would come out easily. When they got to the garage Paige had fixed the children snacks and Ralph covered the activities of Walter and the rest of the team. He pretended Walter was coding and Sylvester was doing accounting. The four kids sat in a circle and Robbie removed his slick black cap to reveal his bleached blonde hair. First it was Ralph's turn "Truth or Dare?" Sloan asked him.

"Truth." He replied quietly

"What happened to you dad?" Sloan asked, she knew little of Ralph's history but from a little bit of information, she knew Ralph's mother was a single mom.

"He went to movies one day when I was little and never came back, well he does occasionally and he tries to bond with my mom, but my mom likes Walter..." Ralph continued to ramble on about his life and after that the game proceeded. They went around the circle asking truth or dare and just as Sloan had helpfully predicted, the boy gave out all the information about the organization and Walter was recording everything they were saying so he could send it to agent Gallo. Paige was bringing the group of four some more snacks as they continued their game. They watched Robbie and Thomas, the two boys were getting bored this game was much to tame for them. So when it came to Robbie's turn he asked for a dare from Thomas. Ralph grew nervous as he watched Thomas glance around for a little and noticed Thomas was staring at him, at his ear more precisely. The com device, he'd recognized it. "I dare you to stab the rat." Thomas hissed under his breath. Thomas removed a knife from his pocket and lunged forward towards Ralph, the knife was pointed at his neck as it pierced it blood began to well out.

"Ralph!" Paige cried running towards her son trying to protect him. It was no use, the two boys stabbed Ralph is the neck and then left Thomas grabbed his sisters hand and dragged her along with them. At this point, Ralph was on the floor and the entire team rushed forward. Toby had a medical kit as he quickly removed the knife.

"Lucky, he didn't strike an artery right pal?" Ralph simply moaned as the pain surging through him intensified. Toby wrapped the wound in bandages and applied huge amounts of pressure to stop the blood. Paige lifted her son and placed him on the couch he began to pale. "He'll be alright." Toby replied "But that was a close call."

Walter gave a glance towards Ralph and towards the single mom before murmuring "I'm sorry."

* * *

"Walter, you know that wasn't your fault."

"It was Paige, I gave him the idea of getting involved in the case, it's my fault."

"Walter..." Paige replied trying to snap the genius back into reality.

"No Paige, I think I'm shutting down Scorpion, for good."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I myself wanted to continue and I got two reviews so I am happy to continue, this might go a little in postcards from the edge if you want me to continue, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Walter..." Paige replied biting her lip "Your being irrational, the world needs Scorpion. You've saved so many lives."

"Compared to the number I've cost Paige?!" Walter replied as he stood up and approached the woman.

Usually Paige could tolerate an irrational Walter but she found she could not, he was pushing the wrong buttons. "Mr O'Brien, now you listen me! The world needs Scorpion and Scorpion needs you, so get down there apologize to Cabe and let's find out our newest case! You're right you've caused more deaths than saved lives because you have a case that you won't accept because of a tiny piece of the past that any normal person would put behind them! So you're right, now pull yourself together!"

Walter stood appalled at what the woman had just said to him. "And how would you really feel if a moved Portland Walter? Wouldn't that matter to you?"

"It would Paige... I."

"I what? Walter, you know what happened to Ralph yesterday isn't your fault so stop feeling guilty and making it your fault!"

"Paige, the fact that I almost cost the life of someone I care so deeply about hurts, do you know how this feels. I'm not kidding, Scorpion is done for good." He replied ushering the liason put of his room and closing the door behind them. Walter descended the stairs and called for his team. Happy Toby and Sylvester gathered "You're all relieved" Walter replied swallowing back "Scorpion is done for." Because of this Sly became an emotional wreck and Paige had to comfort him "Look on the plus side you'll see more of Megan." The liason replied.

"But Walter he's my best friend, he took us in because we wouldn't last in the real world."

"Walter, is going through some tough times you can still be his friend but I think he needs some time away."

Walter who had overheard the conversation was quite mad at Paige "That's not how it is."

"Then how is it Walter?" Paige replied approaching him and crossing her arms.

"We're done, that's it."

* * *

"Well Doc I guess it's goodbye isn't it?" Happy replied as she grabbed her bags and headed for the door.

"Happy wait." Toby replied to which the mechanic spun around and walked back up to him.

"What is it?" She asked a bit annoyed.

"I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday."

"Not this again, Toby I want to part on good terms."

"Good terms means we have to resolve this." Toby replied

"Alright, but make it quick."

"I'm really sorry Happy what I did was beyond stupid as an Md I should've have known the side affects of those drugs and I should have known how me not showing up would make you feel. I care about you Happy Quinn, more than that I am in love with you, so I would do anything to please have you accept my apology."

Happy pulled him in for a quick kiss and replied "Forgiven." Before walking away with regret drilling through her. She wanted to be on good terms with him, but she was still mad, Toby had done the thing he promised to not do, he had left her and forgotten about her and it hurt. So Happy Quinn gave once last glance to Toby then walked out the door.

* * *

Paige was helping Sly pack his bags "How are we going to last?" Sylvester asked glancing at Paige, then at Walter who was standing arms crossed with a straight face as if he was trying to find the right time to say or do something. Paige did her best to comfort Sylvester "If you want," she said "I could drop you off at Megan's hospital to see her."

"I'd like that Paige." Sylvester replied. Paige gave a dirty glance to Walter and he kept a straight face back. Paige handed Sylvester his last bag then approached Walter.

"You're are handling this really childishly, your team needs you and you're just leaving them."

"It's for the best." Walter replied with a somber look on his face.

"What do you mean it's for the best? You sounds the way Cabe sounded when he was trying to apologize to you..."

"Paige please go!"

"Walter..."

Walter turned himself away from the liason and repeated his earlier words "Just go.." his voice was barely above a whisper. He heard Paige's say a few things to Sylvester and the hears both of their footsteps before he heard the door swing open and then swing closed. They were gone.

* * *

Toby was the last one still in the garage with Walter, the shrink wanted to talk to him and ask him what had went so wrong with Paige. So Toby approached his former boss and wheeled out his white board to reveal the drawing he did of Walter Paige holding hands was still there, but the heart was gone and the hands were no longer connected. Walter had adjusted the image it was clear he was upset at himself for blowing it with Paige. "Hey Walt."

"Toby." Walter replied taking a sip from a cup of coffee.

"So what's going on over here." Toby replied pointing at the whiteboard.

"The result of me being stupid enough to take your advice."

"Explain."

"Drew was there, with Ralph and Paige. They were happy."

"I told you, Drew is going to take her and you need to grab her before he does."

"Toby you don't get it, he already has grabbed her."

"No, you're just scared he has so you've given up, the fact is you need to put yourself out there again."

Walter gave a glance toward Toby before saying "You're right." And with that he left the garage and got in his car.

"The heart wants what it wants." Toby replied after Walter had left before he etched two names over each person on the white board redrawing the heart and connecting their hands. Over the woman he wrote Happy, Paige and over the man he wrote Toby, Walter.

* * *

Walter was driving above the speed limit as he needed to speak to Paige he had just realized how wrong what he had done was. But then eh thought, what if she doesn't want to speak to me and he missed the turn on purpose and kept driving. Walter glanced out the window and dread filled his heart, a cliff. He slammed the breaks but it was not soon enough his car was still just above he cliff. Well half of it was, the front half or his half wasn't. If he shifted his weight incorrectly the car would fall and he would plummet to his death. Walter grabbed his phone from his pocket and stared at his contacts he saw Paige's name and his heart fluttered. Should he call her should he not he knew she would be mad but his life in danger and she obviously cared a little about him, so he lifted the cellphone to his ear and clicked the call button and the music of a dial tone filled his rocking back and forth car.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had a great idea for the chapter so I went with it, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Paige heard her ring tone from across the apartment, she was there with Drew and Ralph, Drew was permanently moving to Portland for Minor League Baseball so he was stuffing his suitcase. Ignoring who was calling Paige lifted the cellphone to her ear and clicked the accept call button. "Paige I need you help." Replied the voice as soon as she picked up.

"Walter?" Paige asked quietly, "what's going on?"

"My car is hanging over a cliff." Walter replied suddenly.

Paige froze with shock "Where are you?" she asked him wanting to know her former bosses exact location.

"Just 3 streets up from the turn to your street from the garage, I think Hemmingway street."

Paige scribbled down the address and replied "I'll be right there..."

"No you won't." Came a voice from the other room, suddenly Paige felt the phone slapped away from her ear by Drew. "You're coming to Portland."

"Drew, I've already told you, Ralph and I's home is in LA with Scorpion."

"Paige did you see what that man caused our son yesterday? He still has bandages around his neck he could have died."

"But he didn't and he won't." Paige replied firmly.

"Paige our sons life might be in danger, there must be another reason your staying."

"My son Drew, he hasn't been your son since you abandoned him as a baby. His life is here, nowhere else."

"And what's so great about Walter, why are you going to save him?"

"Drew..." Paige replied then she turned to face her ex husband "I think I love him." And with that Paige picked up her phone and rushed out of her apartment. Little did she know, Drew hadn't disconnected the call when he took the phone from her.

* * *

Paige sped down the avenue and made right turn going in the opposite direction from Scorpion's garage, Walter had said three streets up. She quickly dialed Sylvester's number on her cell phone once she had stopped her car. A yard ahead was Walter's car hanging over the cliff just as he had said. When the call was answered Megan picked up the phone "Paige?"

"I need to speak to Sylvester."

"Alright, I'll put him on the line."

"Paige?" Called Sylvester's voice.

"Sly, I need you to drive up to Hemmingway street pronto." Paige specifically kept Walter's name and the reason out of the conversation.

"I'll be on my way." Sylvester replied before ending the call. Paige stuffed her cellphone into her pocket before she ran forward toward Walter's car. She looked inside he was sitting still as he feared moving would tip the car over the cliff. Paige lightly knocked the window "Walter?"

He turned to face her and replied "Paige."

"I'm here." Paige replied smiling, if he were to die today, the genius knew he had had his last request fulfilled.

* * *

Megan kissed Sylvester lightly on the lips before he left her whispering "Be careful."

"I will be Sylvester whispered back curious about why Paige had called him. So when Sylvester left the hospital he walked up to Hemingway street as if he was going toward the garage but instead of turning left as usual he turned right and walked a few blocks down. The he identified Paige she was standing next to a car and her Chevy was behind it. So who's car was the one hanging over the cliff. It suddenly became super obvious, the car was Walter's. Paige seemed to notice when Sly had arrived and approached him instead of approaching her, he simply backed away "I'm not helping him."

"Sylvester." Paige replied softly as if she was going to talk reason into him.

"He kicked us out."

"He's your best friend and his life in danger."

"He kicked us out." Sylvester repeated getting closer to Paige.

"He was stressed and he needs your help."

Sylvester sighed and looked at Paige "Ok." he replied.

"Good." Paige replied smiling heading back up to Walter's car. She knocked on the window again "I've brought Sylvester." she replied. Sylvester headed up the car and took a note pad and a pen Paige had been carrying around and proceeded to write down equations. It had been ten minutes of Sylvester scribbling down numbers than erasing them.

"Bad news Paige, their is no precise mathematical calculation that will ensure Walter's safety each one has... a 45% success rate which sounds quite dicey if you ask me."

"It does." Paige replied frowning and fishing her cellphone out her pocket.

"So what are we going to do?"

"We're gonna call Toby."

* * *

Toby's cellphone was ringing and he picked it up. He was still in the garage fixing up his whiteboard with more reasons why Walter had to have feelings for Paige. He clicked the call accept button and spoke into the phone "Hello?"

"Toby, we need your help." Paige replied with a rushed voice as if she was terrified of what would happen next.

"Where are you Paige?"

"Hemmingway street, Sylvester is here too."

"I'll be on my way." The shrink replied. He got into his car and drove toward the address Paige had given him. There were two cars one hanging off a cliff and Paige's Chevy. He could see Paige looking across the Cliff while Sylvester scribbled down some notes on a sheet of paper from what he could see it as clear who was in the car Walter. For if it were Happy, she would have solved the problem herself. She was mechanically inclined after all. Paige approached the shrink "Toby I'm glad your here!"

"Are you?" Toby asked "From your voice I detect a high level of stress hormones."

"That's because, Walter is in a life or death situation can't you see that?"

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to call Happy and get her over here."

"Why?"

Paige sighed "Ever since Walter broke apart the team she'd seemed distant from everyone accept you. she kissed you Toby that must mean she doesn't feel about you the way she feels about us. She'll listen to you, she loves you and you've go tot take risks for those you love."

So Toby dialed Happy Quinn's number.

* * *

She was repairing a clients car since within the past hour she had no longer been with Scorpion, she took a job with her dad giving him another chance. She suddenly heard her ring tone and rushed toward her cell phone. She noticed the call was from Toby so she accepted it. "Doc?" she asked into the phone.

"Oh Happy thank god you picked up, I need you help."

"What is it?" she asked curious about what she would be told.

"I can't tell you but I need you to drive Hemmingway street and we discuss it from there."

"Ok." Happy replied setting down the phone, god she hoped Toby wasn't trying to throw a romantic gesture. No matter she made a signal to her dad and hopped into the clients car which was also fortunately a tow truck. She drove to Hemmingway street and Toby was there along with Paige and Sylvester everyone except Walter.

"Ok what is going on here?" Happy asked seeming a bit annoyed.

"We need your help." Paige replied rushing up to her "Walter's life is in danger." To that Happy watched the shrink face palm himself and pull Paige aside.

"I'm not helping him." Happy replied getting ready to get back into the truck.

"Happy please." Toby replied.

Happy ignored the shrink and instead cast her gaze to Paige. "Aren't you upset at him for the things he said earlier today to you?"

"I was but, I care about him, Walter's my friend."

"And a lot more." Toby replied winking to Paige.

Happy took a deep breath and approached Walter's car which was hanging over the cliff. "We could tow his car." Happy replied.

"But that only has a 65% success rate." Sylvester replied after doing the mathematics.

"Seems a little dicey with my friends life." Toby replied glancing at Happy.

"Look, that's the only way I can help you."

"I vote we go with my initial method of climbing out of the car with the whether the success rate has been boosted to 75%." Sylvester replied.

"Are you really sure of that Sly, a few hours ago that rate was 35%."

"I'm positive."

Paige sighed as she watched the team argue as her phone began to ring, she was receiving a call from her home phone it must be Drew she thought to herself. Foolishly Paige accepted the call. "Paige." Came a voice through the phone. "Where are you it's been three hours Ralph wants to see you."

"I'll be right there ok, tell Ralph I'll be home soon." After that she disconnected the call, Paige rushed for her Chevy and told the team to move out of the way as she drove away.

* * *

Once Paige had left the team was still fighting about how to save Walter. "I'm a mechanic, saving someone from a machine is my specialty." Happy replied glancing at Sylvester.

"But my idea has a high success rate and..."

Before Sylvester could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Walter "Paige." he replied quietly.

"She's not here Walt." Toby replied. And the shrink was right, Paige was gone and their was no knowing where she could be.


End file.
